


5 times Dean asked Sam a Question and 1 time he didn't have to

by thetruecap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Jack Kline, First polish jackam fanfic?????, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Sam Winchester, M/M, No Beta, Obvious Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester, Winter, we die like heroes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruecap/pseuds/thetruecap
Summary: Dean i Sam postanowili pokazać Jackowi - i sobie samym przy okazji - jak cudownie można spędzić najzimniejszy sezon w roku..
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	5 times Dean asked Sam a Question and 1 time he didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w 2018 na święta, publikowane w 2020 po świętach. Zapomniało mi się trochę o tym. Bez bety, umieramy jak bohaterowie.

I. 

Jack lubi Charlie. W zasadzie, każdy z nich lubi Charlie i vice versa. 

Właśnie z tego powodu bracia postanowili zaprosić ją chociaż na kilka dni do bunkra. W końcu, zimowa pora jest najlepszą na filmowe maratony pod stertą koców, z dodatkiem ciepłych napojów: kakao dla Jacka, dla reszty - grzaniec z przepisu Bobby'ego. 

Aktualnie są w połowie serii Władca Pierścieni; Charlie, gdy dowiedziała się, że Jack ich nie zna, bez słowa włączyła pierwszą część. 

Dean wraca z kolejnymi kubkami do biblioteki, gdzie urządzili sobie bazę filmową. Staje w progu wejścia do ogromnego, pachnącego mieszanką starych ksiąg i zimowych przysmaków pomieszczenia; dopiero z tej odległości dostrzega parę ważnych szczegółów, jak głowa Jacka na ramieniu Sama czy delikatny uśmiech, goszczący na ustach jego brata. Są skuleni razem pod jednym kocem, obaj wpatrzeni w ekran telewizora, śledzą akcję z zapartym tchem. 

Nie chce się martwić bez powodu - bo jaki też powód do martwienia się miałby mieć. Chciałby mimo wszystko zapytać o to Sama, by nie wysnuwać bez rozmowy z nim żadnych wniosków. 

\- Hej, Sam... - Zaczepia go, kiedy akurat są sami w kuchni. - Nie odbierz mnie źle, ale... Jesteście może razem...? - Udaje bardzo zajętego czyszczeniem blatu kuchennego. 

\- Dean. - Słyszy złość w głosie brata. - Nie wiem, czy zapomniałeś o tym, że Charlie pociągają kobiety, ale sytuacja się nie zmieniła. I mam nadzieję, że nie zadałeś jej takiego pytania. - Sam stoi teraz koło niego z założonymi rękoma.

\- Hej, nie o to mi chodziło. - Odkłada ścierkę. - Nie wiem, za kogo mnie masz, ale na pewno nie mam nic przeciwko temu. - Czuje się szczerze dotknięty przez tak głupie przypuszczenie. Sprawdza mimo to jego reakcję na te słowa, jednak jego brat wygląda nadal na jedynie wkurzony i ani trochę na uspokojonego. 

\- Mam nadzieję. - Sam patrzy się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę i wychodzi z kuchni.

Następnym razem, obiecuje sobie Dean. Następnym razem.

II. 

Poranki nigdy nie były mocną stroną Deana; za to za każdym razem, gdy wchodzi tuż po pobudce do kuchni, zastaje tam Sama i Jacka, już dawno sprzątających po swoim posiłku, czekających na niego z talerzem jeszcze ciepłego jedzenia. Co nie oznacza, że je w samotności - zawsze zostają z nim i świeżą kawą, rozmawiając o różnych mało ważnych rzeczach, a ten ich zwyczaj tworzy w bunkrze cudowną rodzinną atmosferę. 

Dziś nie jest inaczej. Dean wchodzi do kuchni, siada przy stole z krótkim, zaspanym "Dzień dobry" i zajada się naleśnikami, które na pewno wyszły spod ręki Jacka. Jego brat nie jest dobry w gotowaniu, za to młody, ucząc się od starszego z braci, jest w tym coraz lepszy. 

Jack i Sam rozmawiają teraz o jakiejś książce, którą znaleźli podczas ostatniego wypadu do miasta w tamtejszej bibliotece. Obaj już trzymają w dłoniach kubki z kawą, w obu pływają słodkie pianki; jest to oczywiście pomysł Jacka, on z ich trójki jest największym miłośnikiem słodyczy. 

Kiedy Dean kończy swój posiłek, zaraz koło niego pojawia się młody z kawą. Dopiero teraz przygląda się mu dokładniej, wcześniej był zbyt nieprzytomny, by przyswoić jakąkolwiek informację. Zauważa, że bluza, którą Jack na sobie, jest zdecydowanie za duża. Za duża, zupełnie jakby... Czy to jest bluza Sama?

Poznaje nawet małe rozdarcie na rękawie, powstałe podczas jednego z polowań, na które jego brat bardzo narzekał. Bardzo lubił tę bluzę i do niedawna przecież ją nosił... 

Oh. 

Tym razem, gdy zada mu Pytanie, upewni się, że wie, o kogo chodzi i nie wymiguje się od odpowiedzi. 

Na odpowiednią okazję do rozmowy nie musi długo czekać. Mają dziś jechać na świąteczne zakupy, więc Jack idzie opróżnić bagażnik auta i wsadzić tam torby. Ostatnio ma do niego nieograniczony dostęp, jest bardzo dobrym opiekunem dla kochanej Impali, dlatego Dean nie musi się o nic martwić. 

Zostają sami w kuchni, on i Sam, który wcale nie wygląda, jakby coś ukrywał. Ale kto go tam wie... 

\- Jesteście razem? - Sam odwraca głowę, nie słyszał go. - Czy jesteście razem? - pyta ponownie. - Wiesz, że na pewno nie chodzi mi o Charlie, tak samo, jak nie chodziło o nią wcześniej. 

Odpowiedź jego brata stanowi jeden ze słynnych bitchface'ów i ostentacyjne wyjście z kuchni. 

Ale czy to zniechęca Deana? Zdecydowanie nie. 

III. 

Tym razem wygląda to nawet bardziej podejrzanie. 

Od ostatniego Pytania, jak to lubi nazywać Dean, minęło trochę czasu. Może dlatego, że zrobili generalne porządki i zaczęli ustrajać bunkier na święta. A może dlatego, że gdy Sam widzi czasem jego wzrok, od razu uprzedza go stosownym wyrazem twarzy. 

Dziś jednak ich plany wyglądały inaczej. Sam i Jack pojechali po obiedzie do miasta; drogi były aktualnie przejezdne, a góra książek, które wypożyczyli poprzednio, już się skończyła. 

Nie było ich jednak o wiele dłużej, niż Dean przypuszczał, a nawet największy nerd nie był o tej porze w bibliotece, ponieważ była już zamknięta. 

Z jednej strony się cieszy, ponieważ to oznacza, że dobrze spędzają czas, z drugiej za to - martwi go niewiedza o tym, co się z nimi dzieje. Może świat nie jest teraz już dla nich aż tak niebezpieczny jak kiedyś i mogą spędzać czas bez broni w ręku, jednak jakaś część niego zawsze się będzie martwić o bliskich, niezależnie od sytuacji. 

Uspokaja go dopiero telefon od Sama, mówi, że mają zaraz wrócić. Zaraz jednak okazuje się być prawie godziną, czego można było się spodziewać; Sam brzmiał jak ktoś, kto bardzo miło spędza czas. 

W końcu przychodzą - obaj są uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha, rozmawiają o czymś i co pewien czas się śmieją. 

\- Cześć, Dean. - Pierwszy zauważa go Jack. - Mamy dla ciebie kolację. - Z uśmiechem podnosi plastikową torbę, w której znajduje się styropianowy pojemnik z jedzeniem. 

Dean unosi brwi. 

\- Dla mnie? A co z wami? - Po części udaje, że się nie domyśla, jak dokładniej to wszystko wyglądało. 

\- Jedliśmy po drodze. - Tłumaczy mu Jack, za to Sam domyśla się, co stanie się sekundę po tym, gdy ten opuści pomieszczenie, więc póki co milczy. - Sam powiedział, że w jednej z restauracji po drodze podają bardzo smaczne dania, więc zjedliśmy tam i wzięliśmy część dla ciebie. - Kładzie przed nim na stole reklamówkę i idzie do kuchni, by przynieść talerz i sztućce. 

Sam w tym czasie siada powoli przy stole i patrzy wyczekująco na Deana. 

\- Więc... ? Jesteście razem? - Czuje, że to pytanie musiało być zadane. 

\- Dlaczego ciągle o to pytasz? Dlaczego cię to aż tak obchodzi? - W głosie Sama nie słychać złości czy frustracji. 

Mówią mimo wszystko lekko przyciszonym głosem; Dean nie musi o to pytać, by zrozumieć samemu, że Jack nie musi wiedzieć o podejrzeniach.

\- Ponieważ mam oczy. - Na te słowa Deana jego brat tylko przewraca oczami. - A on... - Słyszy kroki Jacka z korytarza. - On jest dobry. - Kończy, choć ten wszedł już do pokoju. 

\- Kto jest dobry? - Młody rozkłada przed nim talerz ze sztućcami oraz trzy piwa dla każdego z nich na środku stołu. 

\- Ty. - Dean przysuwa sobie od razu jedną butelkę, podobnie jak Sam. - Dziękuję. - Uśmiecha się lekko do Jacka, który odwzajemnia ten gest nieśmiało. 

Nie musi także patrzeć na swojego brata, by wiedzieć o tym, że także uśmiecha się do nefilima, krążąc myślami kompletnie gdzieś indziej. 

IV. 

Żaden z nich się nie spodziewał, jak przyjemne mogą być wycieczki rodzinne, których nie inicjują ataki potworów. 

Po całym dniu zakupów świątecznych, podczas których udało im się odnowić skład ozdób na choinkę i lampek do ozdobienia schodów oraz kupić już sobie prezenty, wracają pogrążoną w ciemności drogą do bunkra przy akompaniamencie ulubionej kasety Sama. 

Ich jazda nie trwa jednak zbyt długo - temperatura pod wieczór zdecydowanie spadła, a silnik Impali, który przeżył już wiele, zaczyna się buntować. Mimo namawiania przez Deana auta do dojechania już do domu, jego ukochana maszyna staje. 

Na nic zdaje się ponowne uruchamianie - auto jak stało tak stoi. 

W wyniku bardzo zaciętej walki w grze papier-kamień-nożyce, która miała rozstrzygnąć, kto zostanie w aucie, bardzo przypadkowo Sam i Jack przejdą razem pieszo te kilka kilometrów, które dzielą ich od bunkra, by przyjechać innym autem i odholować Deana z Impalą.

To nie tak, że Dean oszukiwał, to nie jest możliwe w tego typu grach. 

Da się za to przewidzieć ruchy swojego brata, z którym gra w tę grę od zawsze. 

Wiedział dokładnie, co robi, kiedy wysłał ich na spacer pod gwiazdami, jednak nie spodziewał się tego, że zaczną robić te swoje... Rzeczy zaraz po przejściu trzech kroków. 

Nie widzi zbyt wiele przed sobą, jako że teraz już nic nie oświetlało drogi, którą jechali. Nawet światło księżyca, zatrzymane przez drzewa, nie docierało do tego fragmentu ulicy. Może jednak wyodrębnić z leśnego tła dwie postacie: jedną wyższą, drugą niższą, trzymającą dłonie na policzkach tej pierwszych. Dodatkowo, ramiona Sama okrywa teraz niezbyt gruba kurtka Jacka, która, choć nie chroni specjalnie przed zimem, dostarcza mu choć trochę ciepła. Jack zdejmuje swoje ręce z twarzy, by złapać dłonie Sama i schować je w kieszeni swojej bluzy. 

Nie chce być tego świadkiem. Woli odchylić swój fotel i...

Budzi go dopiero pukanie Sama w szybę. Ciekawe. A więc zasnął. 

W końcu ruszają, Jack w pick upie na przedzie, on i Sam w holowanej Impali zaraz za nim. 

Co jest wiadome, to także zasługa Deana.

Teraz siedzi widocznie spięty; w końcu odchrząkuje i podwija lekko swoje rękawy, niby przypadkiem pokazując gumową bransoletkę, którą na na ręce. Sam zerka na nią i się rumieni, lecz tego nie komentuje. 

\- Jesteście, w końcu, razem...? - Starszy z braci zakłóca w końcu ciężką ciszę, która opanowała całe auto. 

Sam patrzy przez okno, nawet nie drgnąwszy, jakby nie słyszał pytania. Jednak nagłe spięcie wszystkich mięśni zdradza go wystarczająco, by Dean nie pytał ponownie. 

\- Nie. - Sam odpowiada tak cicho, że gdyby nie kompletna cisza przez niedziałające radio, Dean z pewnością by go nie usłyszał. 

W pewien sposób to wyraża dla niego więcej, niż jakakolwiek inna, bardziej rozbudowana odpowiedź. 

V. 

W końcu nadeszły święta. A razem z nimi - jeszcze większy mróz, niż zapowiadali w prognozach pogody. 

Boże Narodzenie spędzili w małym, lecz wyjątkowo radosnym gronie. Nikt się nie spieszył, świat się nie kończył, a z nim ajerkoniak. 

Jack w końcu spytał Deana, dlaczego od pewnego czasu nosi na ręce gumową opaskę, która niespecjalnie pasuje do jego stylu. Odpowiedział mu, że niedługo sam się domyśli; Sam za to znowu się speszył i udawał, że jest bardzo zajęty włączeniem kolejnego filmu. 

Dzielenie się bluzami i wzajemne ogrzewanie stało się tradycją u jego ulubionych partnerów zbrodni. Jednak jak bardzo platoniczne były te czyny, tak mocno Dean cierpiał każdego dnia. 

Dosłownie. 

Mieszkanie z ludźmi w związku, którzy uparcie w nim nie byli, stawało się coraz bardziej męczące. 

Dlatego też ogromne jest zaskoczenie Deana, gdy wchodząc do kuchni nie zastaje nikogo. Co nie jest dobrym znakiem. 

Wyjaśnienia są trzy. Jack i Sam się pokłócili, ktoś ich porwał lub zaspali. Każde z nich jest tak nierealne, że mózg Deana prawie się przegrzewa, gdy analizuje wszystko jeszcze raz. 

Pokoje. Sprawdzi pokoje. 

Pukanie nic nie daje, choć ewidentnie słyszy jakieś głosy dochodzące z pokoju Sama, dlatego bezceremonialnie otwiera drzwi. Wpada w nich na Jacka, który "właśnie szedł zrobić śniadanie, czy pasują ci naleśniki?". Osłupiały Dean tylko kiwa głową, przepuszcza go w drzwiach i kieruje swój wzrok na brata. A ten, oczywiście, patrzy się w ziemię. 

\- Koleś. - Wypala. - Nie możecie nie być razem. Jesteście razem? Co... - Szuka w suficie pomocy. - Był w twoim łóżku. Rano. Po nocy. 

\- Dziękuję za przypomnienie, nie zauważyłem. - Jego brat podnosi na niego wzrok; dopiero teraz zauważa, że mimo sarkastycznego uśmiechu, jego cała postawa świadczy o rezygnacji. - Po prostu... Było mu zimno. - Sam przeciera twarz dłonią. 

\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest nefilimem? Który dał ci swoją kurtkę na dworze w środku zimowej nocy? Który najwidoczniej teraz wyjął kartę "jest mi zimno", żeby z tobą spać? 

\- Nie spał ze mną - przerywa mu jego monolog Sam - Znaczy... Spał, ale nie ze mną. Albo ze mną, ale nie... 

\- Koleś. - Deana zaraz coś trzaśnie. Sam wzdycha. 

\- On nie jest tego świadomy - mówi zdecydowanie ciszej, a jego głos się odrobinę załamuje. - Cokolwiek zrobię, on tego nie widzi i... Nie wie. 

\- Czy mówimy o tej samej osobie? Którą wczoraj przyłapałem na całowaniu się z twoim zdjęciem? - Dean zostaje obdarowany jednym ze znanych wyrazów twarzy swojego brata. - Dobrze, może nie. Ale za to na pewno wyszukiwał co najmniej 10 różnych kombinacji "jestem zakochany w swoim przyjacielu", kiedy sprawdzałem jego historię. 

\- Sprawdzałeś jego historię? Dean. - Sam patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. - Dlaczego? 

\- Cele naukowe. - Klepie swojego brata po plecach i odchodzi w stronę drzwi. - Udana rozmowa. - Mruga do niego i idzie do kuchni, z której dociera do niego zapach świeżych naleśników. 

+I. 

Myślą, że są subtelni, ale nie są. Dean zauważa każdą zmianę w ich zachowaniu, od prowadzonych ciszej i przerywanych od razu, gdy tylko wejdzie do kuchni rozmów po wiele wyjątkowo niewytłumaczalnych samotnych wycieczek tych dwojga. 

Doprowadza to Deana do szału; nadal nie może rozgryźć, czy dalej obaj krążą wokół siebie, czy może w końcu jednak porozmawiali na ten jeden temat. 

Wszystko się wyjaśnia tak samo, jak się zaczęło. 

Kolejny maraton filmowy, po raz kolejny wypada na Deana, by ten uzupełnił zapas popcornu.

Wstawia specjalnie więcej, żeby starczyło im chociaż do końca Iluzji i Iluzji 2. Jako, że pierwsza partia już się zrobiła, idzie ją zanieść do biblioteki. 

I wtedy staje się świadkiem bardzo ciekawej sytuacji; Sam i Jack od początku trzymali się pod kocem za ręce, co w ich przypadku mogło oznaczać wszystko. Jednak teraz, kiedy zdarzają się ze sobą nosami, uśmiechają do siebie i w końcu całują - teraz jest pewien, że jego misja dobiegła końca. 

\- Już myślałem, że będę musiał was do tego zmusić - mówi przesadnie głośno, aż Jack spada z kanapy na podłogę. 

\- Niespodzianka...? - Wygląda komiczne, z jedną nogą ciągle na nodze Sama, a drugą w połowie pod kanapą. 

\- Nie. Nie jestem nawet trochę zaskoczony. - Dean mruga do swojego brata i wraca do kuchni, wcześniej odstawiając na półkę koło telewizora miskę z jedzeniem. 

Tym razem nie musi zadać pytania. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy polski fanfik Jackam/Jam/Jacksam/Samjack, liczę to jako osiągnięcie w pewnym stopniu. Może być bardzo złe, przepraszam, to moja pierwsza publikowana praca, a do tego nie była sprawdzona. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się podobało.


End file.
